The April Fools that Mikey Will Never Forget
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: It was April Fools and Mikey wanted to play pranks on the others. But when the jokes on him by releasing a demon prankster. He has to stop the prankster from pranking the other. Will He?


The April Fool's That Mikey Will Never Forget

I don't own anyone but the Demon Prankster

It was the day before April fool's day for the guys

"Hey, Yusuke, I know you wanna spar with me?" Raph asks.

"Sure, but be ready to get your ass kicked." Yusuke replies slyly.

"Whatever!"

"What are you doing, Kurama?" Mikey asks.

"I'm talking to my mother, Michelangelo." Kurama replies.

"Wanna read comics when you're done?"

"No, but would like to go with me to get my mother a gift?"

"Ok."

"Kuwabara, pass me that wrench, please." Don asks.

"Which one, Donny?" Kuwabara asks.

"The big one and can you get me the Hyper Laser too."

"Ok, Donny."

He got both items.

"Hiei, would you like to help me with my sword training?" Leo asks.

"Since there's nothing to do and I don't feel like going to Demon world, I guess I can help train." Hiei says gruffly.

Later

"Tomorrow's April Fool's Day and I get to joke the way I want to." Mikey states excitedly. "But I got to think of some tricks."

Mikey thought for hours.

"Maybe I should go to the Tricks and Jokes store."

He got to Tricks and Jokes store.

"Hi, do you have something that will make April Fool's exciting?" Mikey asks the store clerk.

"Actually, I have this Blue and Violet box over there; it should provide you with the tricks for tomorrow." The Store clerk says.

"Thanks," Mikey says.

Unknown to Mikey, this box hold a dangerous person.

"I'll open this tomorrow." Mikey says as he went to bed.

"Soon, that fool will open my box and those near him will be curse with The Prankster's Wrath." The Box states.

It was April Fool's Day

"Now, I can open my new box of tricks today." Mikey says as he saw a note on the box. "Hey, what's this: To open this box, you must say these words: Prankster come to life and prank the ones you see.

As soon as that was said the box starts to shake and open with confetti popping and a Demon Hyena with jester's clothes.

"Thanks fool, Now that you unleashed me, I will play pranks on your brothers and friends and the world, and you will be blamed for it all." The Demon Hyena laughs.

"Who are you?" Mikey asks.

"The Prankster!" The Demon Hyena replies. "And your bros and friends will be the stars of my pranks then the world."

"Oh-no, what have I done." Mikey states. "The others are going to kill me for sure."

"They will." The Prankster laughs. "Now who will I prank first…? The Blue bandana Turtle ha ha ha ha."

"Oh-no, Leo." Mikey states in a worried.

"Prankster Jokes 1: The mysterious body parts appearing randomly: Bodio Rando." The Prankster says.

"Hey, Leo, have you seen Mikey? It's April Fools and Mikey pulls pranks on everybody." Yusuke asks.

"No, I haven't" Leo replies not knowing ears are on the side of his head.

"Leo when did you get ears?"

"Ears? Where?"

"Where did you get the tail?"

"MIKEY!"

"I didn't do it, Leo." Mikey replies calmly.

"You're the only one who likes doing tricks like this." Leo says.

"But there's a Prankster guy here."

"Blame it on the invisible man, Mikey." Raph says as he went eat his food.

"Prankster Joke 2: Hot Stuff: Hotis Burnis." The Prankster says.

Raph took a bite out of his pizza and he started to turn red.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raph screams at the top of his lungs. "MIKEY!"

"Raph, I didn't do it!" Mikey replies calm but annoyed.

"You're the only who put hot sauce on my food!"

"The Prankster did it!"

"Mikey! You're the Prankster." Don says as sat at his desk.

"Prankster Jokes 3: Sticky Goo: Sticky icky." The Prankster says.

"Hey, I can't get out of my chair." Don says. "MIKEY!

"Donny! I didn't do it!" Mikey yells again.

"Mike, Where's the Prankster you claim is there." Kuwabara asks calmly.

"Finally someone asks." Mikey replies relieved. "He came from this box."

"I don't see anythin' Mike." Kuwabara replies as he looks in the box.

"Prankster Joke 4: Trip Trap: Trippy Trappy." The Prankster says.

"Whoa!" Kuwabara says as he was magically pushed into the box. "MIKE! IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF JOKE?"

"But ,Kuwabara, I didn't push you!" Mikey replies annoyed.

"But you were right by him, Mikey." Yusuke states. "I'm going to take a nap."

Yusuke went to lie on the couch

"Prankster Joke 5: Bomb's Face: Bombus Faceus." The Prankster says.

Mikey gasps as tried to get the bomb off of Yusuke when it blew in his face in Mikey's hands.

"Mikey!" Yusuke growls angrily. "Why do you have a trick bomb in face?"

"But…I" Mikey states annoyed trying to explain.

"Michelangelo, you knew Yusuke was going to take a nap." Kurama replies.

"But Kurama…" Mikey states annoyed trying to explain.

"Come relax from your jokes."

"Ok."

"I'll make you something to eat." Kurama says as he went to the fridge.

"Prankster Joke 6: Pie Fly: Piey Flye." The Prankster says.

Kurama opens the fridge and pie hits him in the face.

"Michelangelo!" Kurama growls angrily.

"I...never mind!" Mikey groans as he saw the Prankster going toward Hiei. "You're not getting me in trouble for the 7th time."

"But your too late my friend," The Prankster laughs.

"But why can't everyone see you but me." Mikey asks angrily.

"You released me! I in return play pranks and get you in trouble with everyone with out them knowing."

"You won't get Hiei."

"No! But you will!" The Prankster says. "Prankster Joke 7: Fall Down: Holey Moley"

"Hiei! Don't walk there!" Mikey warns as it was too late and Hiei fell.

"You have tested me for the last time, Michelangelo." Hiei growls angrily.

"But I didn't do any to you guys!" Mikey yells at the top of his lungs.

"Then who did?" Raph asks.

"The Prankster did!" Mikey replies angrily.

"That's right!" The Prankster says. "I was the one who did every joke and it worked well because soon you'll become mini pranksters.

As that was said the 7 turned into mini hyena pranksters.

"Now I will to reveal my true form." The Prankster says as he transformed into a Muscular Hyena. "I love this form now let's go my mini hyenas.

The mini hyenas follow their master.

"I have to do something or the guys will be mini pranksters forever." Mikey states determined. "I have an idea."

The Prankster and mini minions got up to New York.

"Wait, right there, Prankster." Mikey states. "I'm getting my bros and friends back from you."

"How are going to do that?" The Prankster laughs.

"By pulling the same tricks on my friends as you did to them."

"Try it. Blue Minion, go first."

Mini Prankster Leo stepped up

"What are you going to do me, worthless prankster." Mini Prankster Leo asks as the other mini pranksters and The Prankster laughs.

"Well, random body parts appeared on you but I don't how the prankster did it so I have this instead" Mikey replies as gave Mini Prankster Leo a present. "How do you like it?"

Mikey smile slyly as he knew the one thing Leo hates the most.

"My swords are broken!" Mini Prankster Leo replies in shock as he started to turn back to normal. "Mikey, you hand my broken sword to me."

"Yep!" Mikey replies. "Next Please."

Mini Prankster Don went up.

"Hey, Don, by the way I broke this." Mikey replies as he gave Don one of the machine parts he was working on broken.

"My machine part, Mikey I'll get you for this." Mini Prankster Don says as turned normal.

"Gee, I wonder if these Sais are good for teeth picking." Mikey teases using the sais..

"Mikey, don't you dare use my Sais for you grossness." Raph growls angrily.

"Well, this picture of Yukina, I ripped it!"

"MIKE! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE PICTURE!" Kuwabara screams in anger.

"Oh, what about this picture of Keiko. I ripped that too!" Mikey replies slyly.

"Mikey, I'm going to kill you!" Yusuke growls angrily.

"I ripped a picture of someone's mom!" Mikey replies in the same tone

"Michelangelo!" Kurama replies in threatening tone.

"That ice…sweet snow or wait the gem Yukina gave it's lost."

"Michelangelo, you pull my last nerve today." Hiei threatens.

"How did you know?" The Prankster says.

"Easy! Just as you go back in your box." Mikey replies he holds the box as the box sucks The Prankster back into it.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! The Prankster says.

"There! Now guys I didn't do all those things besides all of you will have my head." Mikey replies calmly.

"We're sorry. We blamed for the pranks you didn't pull." All of them say.

"That's ok." Mikey replies. "I definitely never forget this April Fool's."

"Happy April Fool's day!" All 8 say.

The end


End file.
